Les risques en valent parfois la peine
by HRL
Summary: Lors de la bataille contre Voldemort, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent au bord du gouffre. Comment resister quand la mort veut vous emporter ? c'est ce que vous découvrirez en lisant cette fic en 2 parties.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Certains d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, mais ceci est la première fic que je poste sur (site que je vénère depuis quelques mois déjà)_

_Comme vous avez l'habitude de le lire, les personnages, lieux,...appartiennent à JK Rowling._

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !_

-------------------------------

Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, la lueur d'espoir qui brillait en moi s'éteignait. J'était inquiète, ça oui, mais plus pour la vie de mes meilleurs amis que pour la mienne; après tout, la vie sans eux ne rimait à rien de plus que de la survie. J'avais été séparée d'eux alors q'un mangemort m'attaquait. Je leur avait dit de ne pas m'attendre et Harry avait très bien compris mais Ron, lui protestait, comme à son habitude. Il fut tout de même obligé de me laisser avec cet être répugnant que j'assomait quelques minutes plus tard.

Par mesure de sécurité, je décidais de ne plus m'égarer dans de telles pensées et de continuer mon avancée, baguette à la main, guettant le moindre bruit.

Après plusieures minutes de marche dans un Poudlard plus silencieux que jamais, je sentis qu'on me tirait violemment en arrière, tout en m'empêchant de crier : mon agresseur avait plaqué l'une de ses grandes mains sur ma bouche. Quelques secondes de lutte plus tard, il parvint à m'immobiliser et me chuchota :

"- Hermione...c'est moi !"

Cette façon de prononcer mon prénom, cette manière de chuchoter, je les aurait reconnues entre mille.

Quand il me lacha, je restais paralysée de savoir qu'il était sain et sauf. Puis, reprenant mes esprits, je me retournais brusquement vers lui pour m'agripper à son pull.

"- Ron ! Tu m'as fait si peur ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'étais fichue...

- Désolé...murmura-t-il, l'air contrit.

- Oublies ça ! lui dis-je. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là !

- Moi aussi j'ai eu si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose..."

Je levais la tête vers lui et pu voir dans ses yeux à quel point il était sincère. Je découvris ensuite avec horreur que son visage portait quelques égratinures qu'il avait aperemment essayé de faire disparaître.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? demandais-je, inquiête.

- Un Mangemort pas très coopératif ! C'est pas joli à voir mais ça fait pas mal ! me dit-il en souriant pour me rassurer."

C'est à cet instant précis que je pris conscience de la proximité de nos corps : nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre, ses mains sur ma taille, une des miennes sur son visage et l'autre sur son bras. Nos visages eux aussi était très proches et prendre conscience de tou cela me fit frissoner. Jamais au grand jamais je n'avait partagé un moment aussi intime avec Ron Weasley. Je n'étais pas de nature à être proche physiquement de lui. Non pas que je ne l'aimais pas, mais avec lui, ma fierté prenais le dessus je suppose.

Un bruit semblable à une détonation me tira de ma rêverie et nous fit faire un bond à Ron et à moi.

"- Désolée si je dérange, mais je me suis dit que nous pourrions nous amuser tout les trois ! ricanna Bellatrix Lestrange, cette horrible femme.

- Vous être vraiment une femme abject ! dit Ron d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Eh bien petit rouquin, je t'ai dérangé dans un moment important peut-être ? C'était peut-être la seule fois de ta vie où tu avais l'impression qu'une fille faisait attention à toi ! Enfin quand je dis une fille...une saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe conviendrait mieux !

Je sentis la main de Ron qui tenais la mienne se serrait. Quant à moi, j'étais totalement outrée par les paroles de Bellatrix concernant Ron.

- Vous qui aviez envie de vous amuser, je vous trouve plutôt lente à la détente ! rétroquais-je d'un ton cinglant.

Ron me regardait d'un air incrédule tandis que moi je regardais cette femme qui avait tué son propre cousin, cette femme qui avait enlevé ses parents à Neville, cette femme qui venait de blesser Ron et qui avait fait souffrir tant de personnes. Jamais de ma vie je n'avait haït quelqu'un de cette manière. C'est peut-être pour ça que Ron me regardait avec cet air presque effrayé.

- Très bien puisque mademoiselle est pressée, nous allons commencer tout de suite...mais avant...

Elle se concentra un instant puis ma baguette, ainsi que celle de Ron, atterrirent dans sa main.

- Merde, j'avais pas prévu ça...grommela Ron.

- T'inquiètes pas...lui murmurais-je en lui attrapant la main tout en ruminant mon plan dans ma tête. Ce plan dangeureux, certes, mais qui pourrais peut-être nous sauver la vie.

- Tiens donc, la miss-je-sais-tout et le dernier fils d'une famille de lâche ensemble, on aura tout vu ! soupira-t-elle, son maudit sourire au lèvres.

Ron me lâcha la main et s'avança vers elle le poing en l'air. Je lui courut après et l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

- Ne gâche pa tout Ron, ce qu'elle dit n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, ne risque pas ta vie pour des stupidités pareilles! tentais-je.

- Elle t'a insulté et a insulté ma famille. hurla-t-il.

- Mais tu le sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu sais que ta famille est formidable alors pourquoi user ton energie à cause une femme aussi horrible.

Mes paroles eurent sur lui l'effet d'une bombe. Il se calma instantanemment et m'adressa un faible sourire. J'allais lui rendre qand je sentis une trainée glacée m'atteindre et me projetter violemment contre le mur. J'en gémis de douleur mais mon triste sort ne s'arrêtais pas là. Bellatrix Lestrange me lança un de ses redoutables sortilèges Doloris dont elle seule à le secret. Je poussais cette fois-ci un hurlement avant de me rappeler que Ron était dans la pièce. "Resister à la douleur, il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète". Malgré tout, je fus secouée de spasmes pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la Mangemort ne s'en lasse. J'essayais péniblement de me relever avant de me rendre compte que Ron avait accouru à mes côtés. Il me souleva pour m'aider à me relever et nous nous retrouvâmes face à notre ennemie qui lança.

"- Maintenant, j'ai décidé qu'il y en avait un en trop. Weasley, prépare toi à mourir."

C'était le signal que j'attendais. Dans quelques secondes, je devrais mettre mon plan à éxécution, pour sauver Ron.

-"Avada..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je sais, c'est cruel d'arrêter là, mais la suite, c'est pour bientôt. J'espère que cela vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis en me laissant une petite review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà, avouez que je ne vous aie pas trop fait attendre, voici la fin ! (Ce chapitre est fait à partir du point de vue de Ron)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"- Avada...

Mon dernier instant était venu, j'en était sûr. Bellatrix Lestrange était en train de prononcer le sort auquel tous les hommes succombaient.

Hermione était à mes côtés immobile. Elle avait l'air en grande concentration. Si seulement elle pouvait me regarder une dernière fois. Juste une fois. Que la dernière chose que je vois soit son magnifique visage...Mais apparemment, elle en avait décidé autrement.

Et, au moment où je ne m'y attendais pas, elle fit une chose qui me surprit tout autant : elle s'aggrippa à moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'essayais de la repousser - non pas que je n'aimais pas cette situation mais c'est plutôt que j'avais peur qu'elle reçoive le sort à ma place - mais elle me tenais fermemet par les épaules. Je l'entendis murmurer "fais moi confiance".

J'entendis Bellatrix lancer vers nous le sort mortel mais je ne sentis aucune douleur, rien. Je regardais alors autour de moi et m'aperçus qu'une sorte de champ de force avait apparu, nous protégeant Hermione et moi. Ce champ de force s'élargissait au fur et à mesure de notre baiser et c'est ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange fut réduite à néant. Peu à peu, je sentais Hermione s'afaisser et vis avec horreur qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

- Hermione...Réponds moi je t'en prie ! Criais-je.

- Ne la secoue pas comme un prunier, elle va se réveiller ! me rassura Malefoy qui venait de pénétrer dans ce couloir.

- Malefoy ! Rien de cassé ?

- Juste quelque égratinures mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai fait à mon père...ricanna-t-il.

- T'as beau être de notre côté, t'es toujours aussi maléfique.

- En effet...Et pour ce qui est de Granger, elle va se réveiller. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes.

- Ron ! Hermione ! Malefoy ! s'écria Ginny en accourant vers moe, suivie de Harry.

- Hey ! Vous allez bien ? demandais-je , soulagé de les voir en vie.

Je jetais un oeil vers mon meilleur ami et découvris qu'il était couvert d'écchymoses, et que son visage était d'une paleur extrème mais malgré cela, il avait l'air heureux, tenant la main de ma soeur.

- Voldemort n'est plus, et le nombre de victime de notre côté est faible...Et vous ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ? demanda Harry en voyant son corps sans vie que je tenais fermement.

- Eh bien...je...ne...sais...pas...bafouillais-je.

Le vérité étant que je ne savais comment interpréter et surtout expliquer le geste d'Hermione. Heureusement pour moi, Malefoy vola à mon secours :

- Je pense ne pas me tromper en insuinuant qu'elle t'as embrasser alors que tu allais recevoir l'Avada Kedavra ?

- Comment tu le sais ? murmurais-je, perplexe.

- J'ai découvert que Granger mijotais quelque chose. Je l'ai vu farfouiller dans plusieurs livre de magie très ancienne et je lui ai demandais ce qu'elle cherchais. C'est là qu'elle m'a expliquer son plan. Elle m'a fait lire une pasge de livre qui disait que si un amour très fort vous liait à une personne, vous pourriez la sauver du sortilège de la mort en l'embrassant au moment même ou elle reçoit ce sortilège. Seulement, c'est un acte d'ancienne magie vraiment complexe et l'auteur du baiser à un risque sur deux de mourrir. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas vous en parler. Elle avait peur que vous le risquiez vous aussi et que vous mourriez, nous expliqua Malefoy.

- Et comment tu sais qu'elle n'est pas morte, demandais-je, paniqué.

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle à passé des heures sur cet acte magique afin de bien pouvoir le réalisé et parce qu'elle bouge à ce moment même.

J'observais Hermione et vit qu'elle bougeait en effet. Je l'aidait à se tenir debout quand elle me regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis m'avoir demandé de lui faire confiance. Je put lire la crainte dans ses yeux. Mais de quoi avait-elle peur ? Que je lui hurle dessus pour avoir risqué sa vie ? C'est ce que j'aurais du faire en effet. Mais je sais que c'était partit d'une bonne intention... Pour me saver la vie. Et elle tenait profondément à moi alors j'essayais de prendre mon courage à deux mains mais je n'y parvenait pas : j'étais vraiment un lâche. Très bien, puisque les mots refusaient de pointaient leur nez, j'allait les remplacer par un geste...mais pas n'importe lequel : sans hésitation, je donnais un baiser plein de passion à celle qui est ma meilleure amie, celle qui m'a sauvé la vie, et celle que j'aime de tout mon coeur. Quand je m'écartais d'elle au bout de quelques secondes, je vis que ses yeux brillaient :

- Ce sont des larmes de joie j'espère, demandais-je.

- Bien sûr idiot ! me répondit-elle.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille à l'infirmerie, grommela Malefoy.

J'avais presque oublié que je n'étais pas seul avec Hermione. M'arrachant difficilement à la contemplation de ses yeux, je répondit en marmonant un "oui" mécontent. Ce qui la fit sourire . Arrivés à l'infirmerie nous nous retrouvâmes chacun dans des draps chauds avec Mrs Pomsfresh qui surveillait si nous avions bien pris toutes les potions qu'elles nous avaient données. Dès qu'elle fut partie, je me leva et alla m'asseoir sur le lit d'Hermione. Après quelques minutes passées les yeux dans les yeux je lui prit la main et lui murmura :

- Merci, je ne serais pas là sans toi...Merci d'avoir risqué ta vie pour moi..Je t'aime tant...

- EcouteRon, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te laisser mourrir. Je t'aimetrop et j'aurais préféré partir avec toi que restersans toi! Tu sais, les risques en valent parfois la peine...

**-------------------------------------------------**

_Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ma fic vous à plue car moi j'en suis assez fière je dois dire c'est pour cela que c'est la premièreque je poste ici. Dites moi si vous avez aimé et j'en posterais peut-être d'autres par la suite !_


End file.
